


A Second Honeymoon

by espea



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angus Young - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Smut, and guest starring, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espea/pseuds/espea
Summary: Axl and Slash enjoy some time to themselves in Sydney.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Making it more obvious that I have no idea what I'm doing.

The door wasn't even shut when Axl felt Slash wrap his arms around him from behind and kiss his neck. 

"Ah, fuck, Slash. We can't, we're meeting Angus in an hour." As much as Axl wanted to stay like this, he remembered Angus taking punctuality very seriously during his tour with AC/DC. 

"Plenty of time," Slash reasoned. "We're old, but we don't exactly need Viagra yet." To punctuate his point, Slash reached down and gave Axl's hardening length a squeeze. 

Axl let his head fall backwards onto Slash's shoulder. Fuck, he needed this. They hadn't been able to find any alone time since Japan, not to mention that they were steadily working to make up for those twenty-three years apart. 

"Fuck, all right," he whimpered. 

Slash ground his erection into Axl's ass and Axl turned around in Slash's arms to kiss him. He could feel Slash smirk against his lips as he gently pushed Axl backwards before the backs of his legs hit the living room couch.

Axl sat down and looked up at Slash. 

"Here? Can't even make it to the bedroom?"

Slash responded by pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it somewhere across the room. 

They've been at this for over a year now, and it still blew Axl's mind just how good Slash looked. Compared to, well...

That train of thought halted when Slash kneeled down and grabbed the hem of Axl's shirt. 

"We probably don't have enough time to, you know, go all the way," Axl said. Even so, Slash still helped him lift his shirt over his head, depositing it behind the couch. Axl fought to squish down every ugly thought that he or anyone else ever had about him down deep in his belly. It became easier when he felt Slash's lips on his stomach, kissing him there just like he did when they were in their twenties. 

Fuck, it got Axl thinking about what it was like. He wondered if Slash would still be able to pick him up and press him into the wall. Axl laughed softly. He wound up throwing out his back when an excited fan jumped on him, him and Slash trying to pull off what they could nearly thirty years ago would only lead to disaster. 

Slash paused in unbuckling Axl's pants and looked up at him. 

"Sounds like you're distracted. What are you laughing at?" he asked. 

"Just that, we're not as young as we used to be," Axl replied, realizing that voicing his thoughts out loud made them seem not as funny as they were in his head. 

Slash hummed and pulled out Axl's erection. 

"I guess I'll have to make sure your attention is all on me then," he said before bringing his mouth up to Axl's chest and closing his lips around a nipple. He no longer had the piercing, but Slash was practically gleeful when he found out that Axl was still just as sensitive there. Slash dragged his teeth over the hardened nipple as he slowly stroked Axl's cock. 

"Fuck, Slash, I need-" He cut himself off with a loud groan as Slash pressed his thumb into his slit. 

"What do you need, babe?" Slash asked, and damn it if Axl's heart didn't just do a back flip at the endearment. 

"Just you, anywhere, I need you." 

Slash slid back down to his knees. He grabbed Axl's cock in his hand and his lips hovered just an inch from the head. 

"Like this?" he asked. 

"Yes, please, just-" Slash quickly bent down and took Axl's length into his mouth. "Fuck." Axl stretched out the word as Slash slowly made his way down until he had Axl's entire length in his mouth. 

Axl buried his fingers in Slash's curls. 

"Fuck, you've always been good at this," Axl whispered. Slash pulled back slightly to press his tongue into the slit before descending on him again with renewed vigor. 

Axl's tightened his grip in Slash's hair, pulling it to the point that it was almost painful. Slash remembered the ways to take Axl apart, and had him swearing and shaking. 

"Fuck, fuck," Axl groaned as he felt his orgasm begin to unfurl in the pit of his stomach. "Fuck, Slash!" 

He came down Slash's throat. He could see Slash swallowing around his length to catch every drop of cum. Axl quickly pulled his pants back up. 

Axl helped Slash up to sit on the couch before kneeling in front of him, eager to return the favor. 

"Hey, man, you gotta sing," Slash said. 

"Don't tell me what to do," Axl replied, with absolutely no bite to his voice. Although Slash was right, they had two shows in Sydney starting tomorrow, and he couldn't afford to destroy his voice sucking his guitarist's cock. 

Axl freed Slash's erection and licked his way from the base to the tip. He couldn't suck Slash off, but that didn't mean that he couldn't use his mouth. He licked the head, pressing his tongue into the slit just as Slash had done for him. He could feel Slash's fingers wind into his hair, pulling it when he particularly liked something that Axl did. If he didn't just come, the hair-pulling would've been enough to get him hard.

Slash's breath began to hitch, and he pulled Axl away right as he came, getting streams of cum all over Axl's chest. 

Slash leaned back to catch his breath and Axl looked down at the mess on his chest. 

"Looks like I get the shower first," he said. Slash only gave a slight wave in response. 

The bathrooms in the suite were arranged to that the shower area was separated off from the main bathroom with a door. The main room of the bathroom was where the sinks, cabinets and the plush couches were located, of course. Axl snorted. It was almost hard to believe that the five of them once had to live crammed into a hot house with no air conditioning and no bathrooms. 

As he finished up his shower and started to get dressed, Axl could hear movement outside of the door. 

"Coming in for round two?" Axl called through the door. "I thought I tired you out." He opened the door, still without a shirt.

"Actually, it's Angus." 

Axl stumbled back into the shower, but not before Angus had gotten a good eyeful of his naked torso. 

"Shit, uh. What are you doing in here?" Axl asked, trying to keep his face from turning into new shades of red. 

"Had to wash my hands," Angus replied. "Got frosting on them." Okay, that only raised more questions than it answered. 

Axl finished getting dressed and came out of the shower trying to pretend that the person who was technically his former boss didn't just get an eyeful. He knew Angus well enough to know that nudity hardly bothered him, but that hardly reeled in his embarrassment. 

Angus leaned against the sink, waiting for Axl. Thankfully, he didn't point out Axl's tomato red face. The same could not be said for Slash. When they left the bathroom, Slash was trying, and failing, to stifle his laughter. Axl picked up a rolled up pair of socks and threw it at his head. 

"Your turn in the shower," he said. Slash, still giggling, got up and went into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind him. 

"You don't need to worry about anything," Angus said. "I actually feel a little guilty interrupting you two like this."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that," Axl said. "I mean, well, we were already finished." 

Angus waved a dismissive hand. "You don't need to be shy around me, I was young once, you know?"

"You're only seven years older than me," Axl deadpanned. 

"Eh?" Angus cupped his hand around his ear and leaned in closer to Axl. "What's that, sonny? I couldn't hear you." 

Axl chuckled. Angus' strange sense of humor was something he had to get used to during his tour with him. 

"So are we still up for dinner?" Axl asked. 

"Yeah, of course," Angus said. "I even got you two a cake and everything. We can eat it here after dinner if you'd like."

Well, that explained the frosting. "But what's the cake for?"

Angus shrugged. 

"Well, I felt that a second honeymoon was worth celebrating, you know?" 

Axl sighed. He'd probably get shit from the guys, since he knew that Angus would have wrote it on the cake himself. Funnily enough, Axl really couldn't find it within himself to care.


End file.
